1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel assembly structure of a semiconductor device card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating conventional semiconductor device card. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along the line II--II of FIG. 1. A semiconductor device card 1 comprises an electric circuit board 2 having a plurality of electric circuit elements, e.g., semiconductor storage elements 3, mounted on both the obverse and reverse main surfaces thereof, housed in a case formed by a frame 4, and an obverse panel 5a and a reverse panel 5b which are fitted into the upper and lower sections of this frame. The edges of the electric circuit board 2 are supported and fixed by a supporting section 4a formed inside the frame 4 which surrounds the four sides of the electric circuit board 2. On the outer side of the frame 4, a plurality of terminals 6 which are used to electrically connect the semiconductor storage element 3 to the outside of the card are disposed.
The obverse panel 5a and the reverse panel 5b are used to protect the semiconductor storage element 3 from both the top and bottom sides. The obverse panel 5a and the reverse panel 5b are each fitted in the recessed sections 4b formed inside the upper and lower sections of the frame 4, and are fixed with an adhesive sheet such as double-sided tape, or an adhesive agent (both not shown).
Since the conventional semiconductor device card is constructed as described above, there exists a problem in that the strength of bonding between the obverse and reverse panels and the frame depends on an adhesive sheet or an adhesive agent, thus the strength of bonding is not uniform and varies widely, resulting in low reliability.